Follow That Bird
.]] released in 2009 presents the film in its original 1.85:1 widescreen aspect ratio.]] 's very brief appearance. Seen with an unnamed yellow monster, Roosevelt Franklin, and Prairie Dawn.]] .]] Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird is the first feature-length film to star characters from Sesame Street. Synopsis The plot involves an organization of birds called the Feathered Friends sending Big Bird to Oceanview, Illinois, to live with a bird family called the Dodos. However, after deciding that he isn't happy with them, he heads back to Sesame Street, not realizing that it will take more than just three hours to get back home. Big Bird's road trip makes the news, and his friends on Sesame Street team up to find him. Also searching for him is overbearing social worker Miss Finch, who wants to return him to the Dodos. Big Bird's travels include a ride with a truck driver and an easy going day with farm children Ruthie and Floyd. He has a less friendly encounter with Sam and Sid Sleaze, crooked carnival operators who cage him as an act. In the end, Big Bird's friends find and rescue him and the bird returns to his true family and home, on Sesame Street. Notes * The street set used in this movie is a rebuilt version of the show set, made to look more realistic. The expanded street includes a bakery, a grocery store, a fire station, an auto body shop, a music store, and a bookstore. * The Dodo family's home address is 35 Canary Row, Oceanview, Illinois. * The movie was filmed on location in Ontario, Canada, and at Toronto International Studios. Thus, in addition to the regular Sesame Street puppeteers, many of the performers from Fraggle Rock were used for the film. * The movie was also filmed shortly after production wrapped on Sesame Street’s 15th season, but released in the summer following Season 16. It is noted as Martin P. Robinson's first filmed performance of Telly Monster (following the departure of Brian Muehl).see Talk: Telly Monster Fred Garbo Garver also plays Barkley for the first time, continuing the role through Season 24, and Pam Arciero performs Grundgetta. * In addition to its own storybook adaptation, the movie inspired five storybooks: Big Bird's Day on the Farm, Big Bird Visits the Dodos, Big Bird Joins the Carnival, Count All the Way to Sesame Street, and Welcome Home, Big Bird which takes place after the movie. * The aircraft that Big Bird flies on from Sesame Street to Oceanview, Illinois is a Fokker F27 Friendship. * A widescreen DVD presented in the film's original 1.85:1 screen-aspect ratio was available for the first time in 2009, when a 25th-anniversary Deluxe Edition DVD of the film was released. Previously, all region-1 copies of the film were presented full screen 1.33:1. * Just before Big Bird's entrance roller-skating down the street, he's visible through the Fix-It Shop window waiting for his cue for just a moment or two before he skates home. * The turkey-truck driver's license plate reads "GOBBLE." * The scene with Big Bird running from Ernie and Bert's approaching plane is a spoof on a visually very similar scene from the Alfred Hitchcock film North by Northwest, in which Cary Grant's character hides in a cornfield after a crop duster attack. The subsequent pesticide cloud, in this version, is replaced by Bert's falling bottlecap collection. Songs * Grouch Anthem * Ain't No Road Too Long * One Little Star * Easy Goin' Day * Upside Down World * I'm So Blue Cast * Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young, Fred Garbo Garver, Cheryl Wagner, Patricia Leeper, Gordon Robertson, Jeff Weiser, Shari Weiser, Tim Gosley, Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Lee Armstrong, Nikki Tilroe, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Frank Meschkuleit, Terry Angus, Matthew Pidgeon, Stephen Brathwaite, Tom Vandenberg, Francine Anderson, Ron Wagner, Martine Carrier, Karen Valleau, Michelle Frey, Gus Harsfai, Patricia Lewis, Charlotte Levinson, Carolanne MacLean, Peter McCowatt, Brian Moffatt, Myra Fried, Jani Lauzon, Sandra Shamas, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero * Sesame Street Cast :Linda Bove as Linda :Emilio Delgado as Luis :Loretta Long as Susan :Sonia Manzano as Maria :Bob McGrath as Bob :Roscoe Orman as Gordon :Alaina Reed as Olivia :Kermit Love as Willy * Human Cast :Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze :Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze :Alyson Court as Ruthie :Benjamin Barrett as Floyd :Richard Campbell as Boy with apple :Liston Bates as Rescue Boy :Tawny Richard as Rescue Girl :Adrian McCalla as Kid at map :Tanya Marie Cook as Tanya :Shawna Stoll as Airline Announcer * Voice Actors :Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch :Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo :Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo :Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo :Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo * Cameo Guest Stars :Paul Bartel as Grouch Cook :Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Waitress :John Candy as State Trooper Nelson :Chevy Chase as Newscaster :Waylon Jennings as Truck Driver Muppet cast * Muppet Characters :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Kermit the Frog, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Miss Finch, Mommy Dodo, Daddy Dodo, Donnie Dodo, Marie Dodo, Madame Chairbird * Background Characters :Grundgetta, Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Grouches, Bruno the Trashman, Barkley, Herry Monster, Gladys the Cow, Elmo, Two-Headed Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, The Amazing Mumford, Biff, Sully, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones, Simon Soundman, Dr. Nobel Price, Poco Loco, Maurice Monster, Bruce Monster, Prairie Dawn, Red Bird, Roosevelt Franklin, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Mr. Honker, Old McDougal, Honkers, Slimey, Anything Muppets, Sesame Street Monsters, Board of Birds, Preposterous Additional credits * Producer: Tony Garnett * Executive Producer: Joan Ganz Cooney * Associate Producers: Pat Churchill, Martin G. Baker * "Sesame Street" Muppet Consultant: Kermit Love * New Character Design: Michael K. Frith Gallery Follow That Bird hug nest.jpg Follow That Bird BB Snuffy park.jpg Board of Birds 2.png Follow That Bird Finch field.jpg Gobble truck.JPG| Follow That Bird road.jpg Follow That Bird parade.jpg Follow That Bird plane.jpg FollowThatBird-FokkerF27Friendship.png Follow That Bird BB Mommy Dodo.jpg Follow That Bird Dodos Newsbeak.jpg Follow That Bird Oscar car.jpg Follow That Bird Reporter Kermit.jpg Follow That Bird Ernie Bert pilots.jpg Follow That Bird John Candy.jpg Follow That Bird Susan Maria Telly.jpg Follow That Bird Count Sherlock Price.jpg Follow that bird photo 1.jpg Follow that bird photo 2.jpg Follow that bird photo 3.jpg Follow that bird photo 4.jpg Follow that bird photo 5.jpg Follow that bird photo 6.jpg Follow that bird photo 7.jpg Follow that bird photo 8.jpg Follow that bird photo 9.jpg Follow that bird photo 10.jpg Follow that bird photo 11.jpg Follow that bird photo 12.jpg Follow that bird photo 13.jpg Sources See also * Follow That Bird (soundtrack) * Follow That Bird (video) * ''Follow That Bird'' Wendy's Kids Meal External links * IMDb * DVD review at DVDizzy.com * Interview with director Ken Kwapis at babble.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Follow That Bird Follow That Bird